I've to go
by Gravity of hearts
Summary: Os sur le théme du départ. Hors contexte du jeu. Divers couples mais surtout Akuroku.


Hii :)

**Oui oui encore Akuroku x)**

**Trop d'akuroku tue l'akuroku ? Ben faut pas lire alors x)**

**Alors les persos ne sont pas à moi ^^ et le contexte n'a aucun rapport avec le jeu, c'est juste un petit passage de vie reprit à la sauce Akuroku.**

**Peut être le premier d'une série de textes... J'sais pas x)**

**_Puis..._**

**Petite parenthése bien chiante mais qu'une amie et moi voulons partager x)**

_Les reviews sont pas réservées aux proches ou autres, en plus elle sont pas **payantes**, c'est pas comme acheter un livre ou un CD mais c'est une **recompence** pour les auteurs, alors svp, **un petit effort de quelques mots** x) **MERCI**_

**Nema.**

**_

* * *

_**

**I've to go …**

Les mots sont parfois difficiles a dire. Lorsqu'on ne veut pas blesser la personne, les paroles qui suivent n'en sont toujours que plus cruelles. Je l'aime. Oh oui je l'aime bien plus que n'importe qui, bien plus qu'il n'en faut, je l'aime a en mourir… Lorsque je l'ai vu, seul sous la pluie, son regard m'implorant de ne pas partir, de ne pas le laisser seul, mon cœur s'est brisé. Je savais que je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je l'aime lui. Je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui… Je me revois encore lui murmurant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas que ma voix se brise **« Toi et moi ne pouvons avancer ensemble. Tu en ai parfaitement conscient. »** J'ai lu la souffrance dans tes beaux yeux bleus océan. Je savais ce que tu ressentais, cette impression de déchirement, d'étouffement, ce cri semblable au hurlements des suppliciés aux buchers venant du plus profond de ton âme. Je connais tout ça. Lorsque j'ai prit la décision de partir, mon cœur autrefois lumineux s'est tu. Pour toujours. Tu m'a regardé avec toute la tristesse du monde et tu m'as demandé dans un sanglots : **« Tu m'abandonnes…? »** Une lame de plus dans mon cœur meurtrit. Et moi, misérable, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de te dire que j'étais désolé. Désolé de quoi ? De nous détruire ? De fuir mes sentiments comme un lâche ? Tu n'as pas prit en compte mon silence. Tu t'es rapproché et doucement tu as posé tes mains si fragiles sur mes épaules pour faire se dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Tes lèvres ont doucement effleurées mes miennes en une ébauche de baiser. Tu aurais surement reculé si n'écoutant pas que mon amour je n'avais brusquement enlacé ta taille si frêle pour t'attirer à moi. J'ai pris possession de tes lèvres avec la plus brulante des passions, mon corps brulait de t'éteindre, de te caresser, de te posséder comme je l'avais toujours souhaité. Toi tu as sursauté, tu as frissonné et gémit; ton corps s'est tendu contre le mien, nous partagions le même désir, le même amour. Puis tu as reculé, les yeux agrandit par l'incompréhension. Je vis dans tes yeux que tu venait de comprendre que je t'aimai, comme tu m'aimais. Tes larmes sont revenues, j'ai du retenir les miennes. **« Pourquoi…? »** Pourquoi ? Tu te demandais pourquoi, alors que je t'aimais a ce point je voulais te fuir ? J'ai a mon tours reculé, avant de te quitter, sans un mot. Je suis entré dans le premier train, peu importe ou il allait, je devait m'éloigner de toi le plus vite possible pour ne pas revenir sur ma décision, pour ne pas t'enlacer une nouvelle fois, pour ne pas te souiller… Tu as crié mon nom, même dans le vacarme de la gare je t'ai entendu, m'appelant désespérément, moi le lâche, qui venait de t'abandonner. Lorsque tu as atteint les quais, mon regard à croisé une dernière fois le tien. **« - Je t'aime Axel. »** Le train à démarré, me laissant tes paroles comme adieu. Maintenant je suis seul, regardant défiler le paysage sans le voir. Ne rêvant que de revenir en arrière pour pouvoir t'aimer comme tu le mérite. Je ne ressens rien si ce n'est le poids de l'absence. Plus jamais je ne me noierais dans la pureté de ton regard. Plus jamais je ne glisserai mes doigts dans tes cheveux dorés en bataille. **Plus jamais...**

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Mon ami, mon frère, Roxas.

**...**

* * *

**Alors tréééés court mais juste pour montrer que les humains (?) peuvent être trés contradictoires et que qques fois, les situations poussent deux êtres liés a se séparer à contre coeur...**

**Review ?**

**Nema.**


End file.
